


Trust (lay down your burdens)

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, challenge: get gwen and arthur laid campaign, challenge: kink_bingo, kink: blindfolds, kink: sensory deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Will you trust me tonight?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust (lay down your burdens)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Get Gwen and Arthur Laid Campaign](http://community.livejournal.com/freemurmurs/33551.html). la_esmeralda_ wanted blindfolded!Arthur, and I wanted to fill the sensory deprivation square on my kink_bingo card.

"Do you trust me?" Gwen asks him over breakfast.

Arthur frowns, searching her face for any sign of trouble brewing. "Of course. Do you need to ask?"

"Will you trust me tonight?" she continues, her face impassive.

He pauses, a hitch in his breath he can't quite account for. "Of course," he repeats. "Always."

And then Gwen smiles beatifically and rises from the table and leaves the hall in a flurry of skirts, ready to attend to the business of the day. Arthur stares after her, his lips parted and his mouth dry.

All day, he can think of nothing but Gwen, the question she left poised in the air between them, the feel of her hand brushing against his shoulder as she left him. It leaves something stirring in his blood even as he discusses border guards and signs off on orders to construct new housing for the people that are coming to Camelot in greater numbers every week.

He doesn't see Gwen for the rest of the day - the queen has many projects of her own to oversee, but usually she will stop by Arthur's council around noon to break up the day and discuss the affairs of the morning. Today, she's nowhere, and it's driving Arthur to distraction.

*

It's long past nightfall when they see each other next. Arthur had only dined sparsely, occupied with land inspections down in the lower village, and it's only when he senses the weariness of the councillors accompanying him that he decides to call it a night.

Gwen is waiting for him in their chambers. She looks casual enough, sitting at a chair and running a scrap of cloth through her fingers. She smiles to see him and tilts her head up to meet his welcoming kiss. She pours them wine and they exchange the news of the day. Gwen laughs and tells him of how tentatively Merlin had suggested a magical aid to boost farmers' harvests. Arthur feels entirely accustomed to this newer component of Merlin's oddness by now - it seems that Merlin is still not adjusting so well.

"I think it's sweet," says Gwen.

"You always think Merlin's sweet," says Arthur, mock-accusing.

Gwen simply smiles, her eyes sparkling. She sets her goblet down. "Do you trust me?"

Arthur feels his mouth go dry again. "More than anything," he says, his voice unaccountably hoarse.

"Stand up," she says. "Don't speak."

He obeys, because here, in the quiet lushness of this room, he doesn't have to be in control.

She smiles at him, and it's the last thing he sees before cloth covers his eyes and her hands are pulling gentle but firm, tying tight knots at the back of his head.

"Don't say a word," she whispers into his ear. "Trust me."

He nods, swallowing. Gwen's hands are on his shoulders and he lets his eyes fall closed in the dark and gives himself over to her. She leads him to the bed and lays him down, her hands slipping beneath his shirt and easing it above his head. His senses stilled in the dark and the silence, every touch of her skin against his feels lightning-bright.

The quiet in the room keeps him motionless, better to hear Gwen's every breath, the sound of cloth hitting the floor as she steps out of her dress. It's still a shock of pleasure to feel her bare breasts press against his chest as she dips to kiss him. She pushes his arms above his head, pressing at the pulse points at his wrists. Arthur feels loose and pliant, receptive to her every touch, desire uncurling slowly within him.

Gwen moves away, her hands trailing lightly down his chest, leaving shivers in their wake. "You look beautiful," she says with a simplicity that makes Arthur want to tear off his blindfold and capture the look on her face, just for a moment. But he trusts her as much as he loves her, and he does nothing.

He hears her sigh, a soft, bitten-off sound, and the slick wet sound that means she's preparing herself to take him. He pictures the way her head tilts back, exposing. the long line of her neck; she curls her fingers inside herself until she's open and ready, her eyes wide and dark. He has to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood when she guides him inside her, the sudden heat overwhelming.

He waits for her to move, the building pressure a wonderful kind of torture, and then her palms press against his hipbones and she's moving, so good and getting faster. He reaches out to touch her, hesitant, and she takes his hands and guides his hands to her breasts, tendrils of her hair falling down to brush against his wrists. He rubs the soft skin around her nipples, slow and steady the way she likes.

Every part of her feels incredible. The hot skin of her thighs as she straddles him, pinning down with firm muscles, her sweat-slick skin and the weight of her breasts in his hands. Arthur's never wanted anything the way he wants this.

"Kiss me," she says.

He is only too glad to obey, pushing himself upwards and splaying a hand against her back and he licks his way into her mouth, working on touch alone. He slips his hand down to her sex, circling her in tight movements until she's clenching and shuddering around him, moaning in a way that goes straight through him.

"Let me know when you're close," she says. He nods, and she starts to move again, taking him so firm and deep that he can't hold on any longer.

"I --" he says, hoarse.

Gwen pushes the blindfold away from his eyes, and the sudden brightness of the candlelight is dazzling. Then his eyes focus and there's nothing but Gwen's face, wrecked and beautiful. His vision's overwhelmed and he's coming hard, every nerve in his body giving itself over to the fierce hot rush of pleasure.

He falls back onto the bed, smiling stupidly as his head thuds softly against the sheets. He drags Gwen down with him, and she laughs as she collides with his chest. He tangles his fingers in the damp curls of her hair and purrs happily as she tucks herself in against him. He sees no reason to ever move again, and so he shuts his eyes, safe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making Safe (Trust [lay down your burdens] Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384441) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat)




End file.
